Aftermath
Aftermath is the twenty-seventh episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis At their respective bases, both the Maximals and the Predacons react to Optimus Primal's death. The Maximals are in a state of shock, whereas the Predacons laugh, jeer and generally have a good time. However, these moods are short-lived. The destruction of the Planet Buster causes a quantum surge which very soon hits the planet. In the ''Axalon'', Rattrap and Cheetor are affected by it in the control room, as is the unconscious body of Tarantulas down below. The surge also severely rocks the Predacon ship, causing Waspinator to fall into the CR pool while Megatron, Scorponok and Terrorsaur catch the surge's full effect. Megatron is thrown onto the floor of the base, while Scorponok and Terrorsaur lose control of their hover platforms and collide into each other. The collision causes both of them to fall into the lava pit, where they are terminated. After the surge, Waspinator emerges from the CR pool, joyous to have survived. He sees Megatron in the shadows, having been upgraded by the surge into a new Transmetal body. In the Maximal base, both Rattrap and Cheetor are startled at each other's new modes until each realizes the same has happened to himself. Airazor suggests they both try out their new beast modes and vehicle modes; both end up crashing. Tigatron and Airazor go off on the hunt for the spiders who are partly responsible for Optimus Primal's death. Under Tarantulas's control, Blackarachnia begins to leave the Axalon while he insists she bring his body along. Unbeknownst to them, the eyes of Inferno's severed head glow back online... Back upstairs, Rhinox and Dinobot come back online. Rhinox orders Rattrap to tell him everything. Dinobot then announces that he should be leader, but after a stern throttling by Rhinox, he backs down. Blackarachnia and Tarantulas escape the base only to be intercepted by Tigatron and Airazor, with the latter punching Blackarachnia for a second time. However, help for the she-spider is on its way. Megatron is never above kicking somebody while they're down, so he brings a full Predacon assault (in the form of Waspinator) to join the Tarantulas-possessed Blackarachnia in an assault on the Axalon. Airazor and Tigatron are blasted offline by Megatron. The alert sounds inside the Axalon, so Rhinox sends the two new Transmetals outside while he and Dinobot try to set up the defenses. However, Inferno emerges into the room and immediately blasts Rhinox backwards using a missile, which prompts Dinobot into a physical brawl with the Predacon. Outside, Tarantulas forces Blackarachnia to retreat against her and Megatron's wishes. Waspinator battles Cheetor, much surprised that the "cat-bot" can fly. After a bit of a beating, Waspinator retreats. Following some more shooting, Megatron transforms into vehicle mode and charges at Rattrap, who transforms into beast mode and uses his tail to trip the Predacon. Megatron is not out of the fight yet, however, and he blasts Cheetor off the cliff. Cheetor transforms to flight mode to escape, but crashes into Rattrap. Megatron prepares to end the new bots. Inferno and Dinobot are still locked in combat when Rhinox grabs Inferno and throws him out of the base lift. He then challenges Megatron with one of the Chainguns of Doom. Megatron realizes with only a broken Inferno in his army that he is no match for Maximals, so he calls a retreat. Elsewhere, under one of the Planet Buster-generated storms, two stasis pods are shown lying in a barren area, their DNA scanners malfunctioning. Transcript *Aftermath/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes